


Chris McLean adopts Harry Potter challenge

by amelia21



Series: Challenges [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Total Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia21/pseuds/amelia21
Summary: So I had an idea were Chris adopts Harry and this is a challenge for others to do. Also please comment to tell me if you accept.





	

What you have to do is have Chris McLean adopt Harry some how I don't care how and Harry gain some of Chris's personality. The rest is up to you I would prefer if Harry goes to Hogwarts though. Good luck I look foreword to reading them.


End file.
